


Encerradas

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Attraction, Cunnilingus, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/F, Female Characters, Female Ikari Shinji, Female Nagisa Kaworu, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Horny Teenagers, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: En medio de dudas, curiosidades y una broma de mal gusto, Shinko Ikari no puede seguir evadiendo a la hermosa chica que se le declaró hace un año, esa misma a quien nunca dio una respuesta concreta.  Kaoru Nagisa se siente impaciente y ya no piensa esperar un día más para obtener lo que desea de su linda y tímida compañera.---[AU] KawoShin genderbender ver.





	1. Celos

Se sintió algo molesta en cuanto la vio llegando a la escuela aquel día, pudiendo notar que una vez más se había convertido en el centro de atracción de todas las estudiantes de "Seele Akademie", un prestigioso instituto femenino en las afueras de Berlín.

Permaneció observando toda la escena a una discreta distancia mientras presionaba contra su pecho un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel dorado junto con un listón azul -el cual sabía era su color favorito-. Se sintió decepcionada al ver los ostentosos regalos y los ramos de flores que las demás chicas obsequiaban a preciosa albina de largo cabellos y ella los aceptaba todos con una sonrisa amable y encantadora. Al parecer toda la escuela estaba al tanto de que ese día era el cumpleaños de Kaoru Nagisa.

—Era de esperarse, Kaoru es muy admirada y todas las chicas quieren salir con ella -suspiró con tristeza y observó el obsequio que le había traído; sentía que era algo demasiado insignificante comparado con lo que las demás regalaban a la de cumpleaños, incluso pensó botarlo a la basura y olvidar todo aquel asunto-

Shinko Ikari dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su salón de clases, sentía un nudo en la garganta y estaba a nada de romper en llanto. Había pensado durante semanas qué podría regalarle a su compañera, no esperaba que muchas otras estudiantes fueran a hacer exactamente lo mismo. En su mente había hecho un montón de planes para pasar ese día en compañía de Kaoru; consideró la posibilidad de tomar por fin la iniciativa e invitarla a almorzar en la azotea, incluso había preparado una comida especial para ella, también quería llevarla a la sala de música y tocar el piano para darle una sorpresa con una suerte de serenata por la ocasión. Quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablarle de sus sentimientos y darle la respuesta que venía evadiendo desde hacía un año.

Creía que había sido demasiado desconsiderada todo ese tiempo. Kaoru se le había confesado inesperadamente el año pasado, tomándola por sorpresa y dejándola sin habla. Claro que la chica de bellos ojos carmín le encantaba y se sentía muy bien en su compañía pero su timidez le impedía corresponderla en primera instancia, por lo que acabó pidiéndole tiempo y paciencia para poderle dar una respuesta.

Nadie en la escuela supo jamás sobre esa declaración, Shinko rogó por discreción al respecto. Le asustaba el hecho de sentirse atraída hacia otra chica y al principio no quería aceptar su realidad hasta que poco a poco fue asimilando que estaba enamorada. Ser testigo de la bonita y divertida relación que mantenían sus compañeras Mari Makanami y Asuka Langley Soryu, le ayudó en parte a aclararse y deshacerse de sus propios pensamientos prejuiciosos.

—Sería muy afortunada si tuviera una novia como Kaoru -había dicho aquella vez- Voy a decirle que sí, solo espero que su petición siga en pie.

Pero justo el día que pensó echar a andar sus planes, todo se vio arruinado por quienes lograron acaparar la atención de Kaoru. Allí se dio cuenta que probablemente su tiempo ya pasó y gracias a su indecisión, ahora la albina podría tener en mente a otra candidata, que al fin de cuentas, le sobraban para elegir.

—Probablemente ya no está interesada -murmuró antes de meterse al aula con los ojos llorosos y lamentándose- Antes ella sonreía así únicamente para mí, ahora le enseña esa sonrisa a todas las demás. ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan tonta y dejar pasar tanto tiempo?

El problema de la castaña no era otro sino ese violento y desconocido ataque de celos internos que experimentaba después de lo que presenció. Le dolía en el alma saber que alguien más pudiera gustarle a Kaoru y que la dejara definitivamente en el olvido.

La albina lucía especialmente radiante ese día, quizás mucho más hermosa que de costumbre y toda la escuela se podía deleitar con su belleza tan única que podría decirse rozaba la perfección. Por su parte, Shinko comenzaba a resignarse y a aceptar que había perdido, creía que en cuestión de nada, la noticia de que Kaoru estaba estrenando novia se regaría como pólvora.

—¿Qué tienes, linda? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? -la voz de Mari la trajo de golpe a la realidad y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba ocupando su sitio en el salón de clases al tiempo que seguía sosteniendo aquel pequeño paquete sobre su regazo-

—No te preocupes, Mari -intentó sonar convincente pero era muy mala mintiendo- No pasa nada.

—¿Qué no le has entregado ese obsequio a tu novia? -bromeó la de anteojos al ver el regalo que la otra portaba-

—Por favor, no digas esas cosas -refutó con un notable rubor en sus mejillas- Kaoru no es mi novia y no, no le he entregado esto y tampoco la he saludado por su cumpleaños. Es más, creo que no lo haré.

—¿¡Pero por qué!? -exclamó elevando el tono de voz- El saludo y el obsequio que más espera es el tuyo. ¿Por qué te comportas así con ella? No merece que la hagas sentir mal en un día tan especial.

—¡La única que se siente mal este día soy yo! -admitió finalmente, sintiendo otra vez ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir hablando con normalidad, agachó la cabeza y apretó los labios, lo que menos quería era ponerse a llorar en pleno salón cuando todas sus compañeras empezaban a ingresar para la primera hora de clases-

—¿Quieres hablar del tema? -preguntó Makinami con visible preocupación aunque era demasiado perpicaz y podía deducir lo que estaba sucediendo-

Shinko no respondió, se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de negación. Mari suspiró y permaneció observándola con mucho pesar, quería ayudarla pero no sabía exactamente cómo ya que la otra no tenía apertura ni quería charlar al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa, cuatro ojos? -la demandante y pesada voz de Asuka a unos metros de distancia hizo que la chica de coletas volteara a verla- ¿Por qué platicas con esa tonta?

—Shhh...no seas mala, princesa -sonrió- La linda cachorrita no está teniendo un buen día.

—Debe ser que está en sus días -refutó con sorna- ¡Ya déjala! La muy maleducada ni siquiera te está prestando atención cuando le hablas -la pelirroja sabía que a su novia le agradaba mucho Shinko y eso le generaba ciertos celos de alguna manera, detestaba que se preocupara por ella más de lo que creía conveniente-

Mari optó por dejar sola a la castaña y se retiró junto a Asuka, quien la esperaba cruzada de brazos, todavía esperando una explicación convincente. En cuanto la de anteojos se le acercó, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ir a hablarle a esa mosca muerta? -cuestionó la pelirroja con fastidio- ¡Solo quiere que todas le tengan compasión y tú eres la idiota que le da el gusto!

—No entiendo por qué no te cae bien si no te ha hecho nada. Es una chica muy buena y amable.

—¡Es una odiosa! -Asuka comenzaba a ofuscarse- No le basta con tener la atención de la presumida de Kaoru, ahora también quiere la tuya.

—¿Acaso mi princesa está celosa? -acusó Makinami al tiempo que se acercaba sugestivamente al rostro de su pareja con claras intenciones de besarla-

—¡No te atrevas a hacer eso aquí, imprudente! -la apartó abruptamente consiguiendo que la otra se le abalanzara para abrazarla de forma efusiva-

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh, basta!!! -gritó la otra y empezó a removerse intentando zafar de los brazos ajenos- No seas atrevida, cuatro ojos. ¡Todas nos están viendo!

Con ese escándalo, Shinko no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia sus compañeras para observar lo que estaba sucediendo. Mari era muy cariñosa con Asuka, tanto que a veces exageraba y no le importaba demostrarle afecto frente a la gente.

—¿Cómo se sentiría un abrazo de ella? -susurró al ver a las otras ahí abrazadas luego de que la pelirroja dejara de gritar y luchar para liberarse; por alguna razón volvía a aflorar un gran anhelo de contacto físico que la perseguía desde hacía varios días, soñaba con tomar la mano de la chica que amaba, deseaba abrazarla, besarla e incluso ir más allá si se diera la oportunidad-

Quedó ruborizada ante sus pensamientos, más aún al recordar aquellas acciones que consideraba vergonzosas o inapropiadas pero en ese poco oportuno momento no podía hacer otra cosa que rememorar sus sesiones solitarias en la madrugada, cuando se autosatisfacía pensando en cierta albina que le interesaba.

—Esto no está bien -se dijo a sí misma al sentirse acalorada pensando en los exquisitos orgasmos que había tenido la noche anterior, fantaseando con Kaoru una y otra vez mientras retozaba en su cama- ¡¡¡Soy de lo peor!!!


	2. Dueto

El revuelo por el dichoso cumpleaños de la hermosa Kaoru siguió casi toda la mañana, había recibido tantos obsequios que sus compañeras tuvieron que ayudarla a cargarlos hasta el salón de clases. Además de eso, varias estudiantes de grados inferiores llegaron hasta el aula para saludarla y dejarle sus respectivos regalos. Por su parte, Shinko observaba con disimulo todo lo que ocurría y no podía evitar sentir esa extraña mezcla de molestia y tristeza cuando veía cómo la albina sonreía y agradecía gentilmente a otras chicas y ellas parecían derretirse ante ese gesto.

Nada de eso pasó desapercibido para Mari, quien pudo notar a la perfección que estaba sucediendo con su compañera. La de lentes se sintió orgullosa ante su capacidad de deducción tan acertada y Asuka de inmediato se percató de la actitud extraña de su novia, que sonreía como quien hubiera ganado un premio.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Alguien está celosa -respondió con su característico tonito cantarino-

—¡Ya te dije que no estoy celosa, cuatro ojos! -espetó la otra, creyendo aún que Makinami se refería a ella por lo que aconteció ese día a primera hora-

—No solo tú, princesa. La cachorrita también lo está y mucho. Fíjate cómo no soporta al club de fans de su majestad Nagisa -bromeó- ¡Nya, es tan adorable!

—¿Adorable dices? ¡Para mí es completamente patética! -gruñó la pelirroja nada más de escuchar el elogio de su pareja hacia la castaña-

—¡Vamos! -inquirió Mari, sintiendo compasión hacia Shinko- Solo es una chica tímida que no sabe lidiar con sus sentimientos y eso le está haciendo bastante daño.

—Ya te dije que la estúpida de Shinko solo busca generar lástima en los demás. La otra odiosa narcisista se le declaró hace como un año y nunca le dio una respuesta. ¿Crees que eso es justo? ¡Nadie espera tanto tiempo por una jodida respuesta! Así que me parece patético que ahora se ponga en ese plan, molestándose porque hay otras interesadas en la idiota que le gusta.

—¡Shhh...no hables tan alto, princesa!

—¿Por qué no debería hacerlo, eh? ¡Ya es hora que esa tonta reaccione!

Asuka no era precisamente discreta cuando hacía ese tipo de alegatos, por lo que Shinko pudo escucharla a la perfección aunque se hizo la desentendida y ni siquiera volteó a verla, se limitó a fingir que leía su libro y no estaba pendiente de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

La pelirroja se acercó a su novia para hablarle al oído, ahora sí le interesaba que nadie más pudiera escucharla ya que se le había ocurrido un plan que de salirle mal, sería directa causal de sanciones en la institución.

—Cuatro ojos, necesito tu ayuda. Tenemos clase de música a última hora, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así es -confirmó la otra-

—Se me ocurrió algo para gastarle una broma a las estúpidas esas.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando, princesa.

—Y bien, ¿cuento contigo entonces?

—Nos vamos a meter en un serio problema -advirtió la de anteojos- Incluso podrían suspendernos.

—Nadie se dará cuenta si cooperas -la alemana guiñó un ojo y sonrió con complicidad- ¿No me digas que eres una cobarde?

—No pero...--

—¡Genial, ya está hecho! -la pelirroja la interrumpió sin dar a su novia un tiempo prudencial para pensar si estaba de acuerdo o no; estaba muy segura de que todo saldría conforme con lo que traía en mente-

\---

Aunque faltaban algunos meses para las vacaciones, las alumnas de la institución ya se encontraban ensayando con mucho esmero y entusiasmo para el festival de cierre de actividades escolares, donde se realizaba una ceremonia a la cual asistían sus familiares e invitados.

El instituto Seele era conocido por promover la formación profesional artística entre sus estudiantes; las áreas de música, danza y teatro eran las más notables. Como ya era una tradición, en las exposiciones de fin de año, se ofrecían conciertos y puestas en escena.

Ese día, las chicas tenían clase de música a última hora y ahí aprovechaban para ensayar los repertorios. Sin embargo, antes de que la profesara llegase al salón de música, Asuka y Mari la interceptaron para poder hablar con ella. En realidad, solo la pelirroja iba a hablar, la otra estaba en carácter de acompañante.

—Profesora Ritsuko, ¿podemos hablar con usted un momento? -pidió la alemana-

—Claro, chicas. Díganme, ¿de qué se trata?

—Es sobre dos nuestras compañeras, Shinko y Kaoru.

—¿Qué ocurre con ellas? -interrogó la docente-

—Por favor, no les diga nada pero...la mayoría de las que integramos el coro de la escuela estamos muy disconformes con el desempeño de ellas dos. Las compañeras no se animan a hablar al respecto para no quedar mal pero en verdad, consideramos que deberíamos sacarlas y darles otro número. Algo que vaya más acorde con el talento de ellas, ya me entiende, ¿no?

—¿Qué sugieren entonces?

—Bueno, es sabido que Kaoru es una excelente pianista y Shinko pues...toca el cello aceptablemente. Tal vez podrían hacer un dueto o algo así.

—¡Pero qué gran idea, Asuka! -exclamó la profesora-

—¿En serio lo cree? -la pelirroja no pudo ocultar su asombro, no esperó que la profesora estuviera de acuerdo con su planteamiento tan pronto-

—Desde luego -reafirmó la docente- Hablaré con ellas antes de finalizar última la clase del día. Tenemos los instrumentos aquí así que podrían empezar con sus ensayos hoy mismo.

—Eso sería muy bueno -respondió la chica, sonriendo victoriosa ya que todo le salió a pedir de boca- Por favor, le reitero que no diga nada sobre esta petición que hago en nombre de mis compañeras. No queremos que ellas se sientan mal o que crean que las menospreciamos.

—No te preocupes. Les diré que esto surgió de mí y no mencionaré nada más.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, Mari no dijo una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo, se limitó a escuchar y observar a Asuka actuando con tanta naturalidad al inventar esas mentiras. La de gafas no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o no en seguirle la corriente a la pelirroja con ese extraño plan que se le ocurrió.

El ensayo del coro se llevó a cabo con normalidad. La profesora Akagi estuvo observando tanto a Shinko como a Kaoru y no consiguió notar nada fuera de lugar en sus desempeños. Aún así, la mujer decidió tomar en cuenta la inquietud de Asuka, y supuestamente también de las demás alumnas. No obstante, Ritsuko estaba contenta con aquella idea.

Fue así que tras dar por concluida la clase, la docente llamó a las dos afectadas para pedirles con absoluta diplomacia que dejaran el coro, ya que deseaba que ambas dieran un concierto a dueto exclusivo en el festival.

Era sabido que ambas muchachas ejecutaban instrumentos musicales y que tenían un muy buen nivel. La diferencia entre ambas era que Shinko no se tenía tanta confianza, además sufría de cierto pánico escénico; en cambio Kaoru, quien estudiaba en un conservatorio, estaba acostumbrada a hacer presentaciones cada tanto.

—Por mí no hay problema -dijo la albina, sin dudar un instante al escuchar la propuesta de su profesora-

—¿Qué hay de ti, Shinko? -preguntó la profesora, dejando a la castaña bastante nerviosa- Estoy segura que podrán trabajar muy bien juntas y dar un magnífico concierto.

La presión que la chica sintió al escuchar aquello fue tal que acabó aceptando sin estar del todo segura, pero se arrepintió segundos después aunque no se atrevió a hablar para rechazar la proposición.

—¿Entonces podrán quedarse luego de la salida a deliberar acerca de lo que van a hacer y comenzar con sus ensayos cuanto antes?

—Sí, desde luego -respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa amable-

—Está bien -y de nuevo, Shinko asintió movida por la presión y por no quedar mal con su profesora y su linda compañera-

Tras eso, Ritsuko dio unas últimas directrices y luego se marchó. Las chicas quedaron a solas en la sala de música y cuando Shinko escuchó que su maestra cerró la puerta del recinto, solo atinó a suspirar resignada. La castaña temía haberse metido en un problema que quizás no iba a poder resolver.


End file.
